


Loki and Gender-fluidity

by Idontknowcanon (OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife)



Series: Loki One Shots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Loki (Marvel), Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Internalized Acephobia, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Misogyny, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Odin's Bad Parenting (Marvel), POV Loki (Marvel), Self-Esteem Issues, Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), based on my experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife/pseuds/Idontknowcanon
Summary: Ace Loki figures out he's also gender-fluid.
Series: Loki One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805005
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Loki and Gender-fluidity

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to preface this by saying this is all based on my experiences as an ace and gender-fluid person.

Loki wandered through his rooms, they were decent enough. Throughout the almost year he had been here, he had made the room go from looking like an inn you were staying at, (A very well furnished and expensive inn) to a room that looked somewhat lived in. There were clothes thrown on the chairs, books scattered on tables, and pictures on the wall. He had actually painted the pictures, it was a hobby he had never fully indulged in until now. 

He had dabbled in art in the past, but with him already using magic and fighting with magic he was afraid to seem more ‘womanly’. Though Midgardian did not have those kinds of prejudices, well, not as extreme as Asgard. Which was a breath of fresh air not to be disliked because he did ‘womanly’ things. Though now he was disliked because of the crimes he committed against their planet, but still. He wasn’t very _good_ at painting, which was why he kept them all in his bedroom, but it made him happy. A rare concept. 

It wasn’t the only arts he had dabbled in, though. He had always loved making his own clothes, he had nothing against the royal tailors, he just… didn’t like the clothes they made. So he made his own. Of course that invited more mockery towards him as he added features to his clothes that were exclusively used for women's clothing. But he didn’t mind after a while, as people would rather belittle him about his use of magic and daggers.

He paused as he ended up in his kitchen, another hobby he had recently indulged in was baking-

He blinked, _all_ of his hobbies were activities women did. He sighed and sat down on one of the chairs, placing his hands on his head. At times like these he wonders if he should just _be_ a woman, then, of course, he would just shape-shift into one and wear all the pretty dresses he had made. But when Odin had locked away his magic he had also locked his ability to shape-shift, because if he could he would have turned into a bird and left. It made his skin crawl to not be able to shape-shift, and he cursed Odin. 

It wasn’t the first time something like this had happened, ethier. Every few weeks he would be hit with the desire to be a woman, and each time he was more desperate. So much so that he cut one of his pants. 

He rubbed his eyes, surprised to see them wet. After drying his eyes, he began to bake. He took a box off of the shelf, cookies, he could make those. 

As he put the cookies into the oven he was hit with a sudden thought, he rushed to grab his Stark Phone, and quickly searched what he needed. He remembered seeing it when he had searched as to why he doesn’t feel sexual attraction to anyone.

_Gender-fluid._

He read through paragraph after paragraph on the gender identity. And it… it sounded like him. 

He sat, he _wasn’t_ strange because he wanted to be a woman sometimes. It… it was quite a freeing concept. His eyes were wet again, so he wiped them quickly. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 

The timer he set for cookies dinged, and he smiled as he took the cookies out of the oven. Of course, nobody else was going to know about his genderfluidity, but still. 

And for the first time in quite a while, actually, Loki was _happy_. 


End file.
